¿Quién es nuestro padre?
by Kiara.S12
Summary: Paper Jam y Gradient gemelos inseparables, dueños de un poder grandioso como inimaginable, hijos del creador, protector de los multi-universos de Undertale, el afable Ink Sans. Teniendo una vida muy pacifica, como alegre a lado de su "mami". Ellos crecieron sin un padre y con la idea de que su "difunto" papá fue un héroe, que salvo a los multi-universos de algo bélico. Pero quién
1. Capítulo 1

Uno de los pequeños ya hacia gritando desgarradoramente por el dolor que un temible sujeto le emitía, el otro niño solo miraba a su hermano mayor quien escupía sangre mezclado con saliva, ese pequeño que miraba con un terrible miedo al esqueleto quien tenía sujeto su alma, desgarrándola de apoco haciendo que el niño solo lloraba a cantaros, simplemente en shock a saber que iba a morir en tan solo unos minutos, su hermanito al mirar que el sujeto mataba de apoco a su hermano solo gritaba que lo dejara, trataba de zafarse del agarre de sus agresores quienes no se inmutaban por las acciones del esqueleto menor.

-¡GRADIENT!- grito a los cuatro vientos el pequeñito quien portaba una gran bufanda color marrón, su llanto no parecía cesar, los villanos quienes tienen cautivo solo se limitaron a reírse del niño, quien se movía con brusquedad intentando de liberarse del agarre de esos dos seres, que solo al ver aquel acto les provocaban excitación soltando grandes carcajadas disfrutando el sufrimiento de esos dos seres indefensos , la tosquedad del pequeño en sus movimientos en busca de ayudar con desenfreno a su pobre hermano que torturaban a muerte, hacía que sus abusadores quedaran sin aliento al ver el patético intento del pequeño por zafarse, pero uno de ellos solo dejo de reírse y ya arto de su actitud solo le dio un fuerte golpe con su rodilla en las costillas, provocando que este se quejara del inmenso dolor que sus pequeños huesos causado por la patada de aquel victimario, logrando con esto que el niño cayera al suelo abrazando sus pequeñas costillas lastimadas que lo obligado a hacerlo a consecuencia del enorme dolor que sentía en ese instante y el miedo esa terrible sensación de sentir que su vida terminaría lo embaída, lo que provocaba que las cuencas de sus ojos se llenaran más de lágrimas.

-¡Peper!- susurro el nombre de su hermanito menor quien ya hacía en el piso enfrente de el inmóvil por el dolor de costillas, pero que podía hacer... el horrendo ser que tenía casi en frente sujetaba su alma de tal manera que la aria trizas, provocando que cada apretón sea una desgarradora sensación, lo único que podía hacer es pedir clemencia u orar a que alguien los rescatara, pero seamos realistas eso no iba a suceder a sí que el pequeño solo miro abajo para esperar su muerte.

\- Hey tranquilo pequeña abominación solo ¡pasaras un mal rato!- esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de su captor quien su voz sonaba firme como fría, antes de volverse oscuro y la luz del sol desapareciera ante sus cuencas que reflejaban sus ojos.

HACE UN MES ANTES...

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar lentamente por la ventana, provocando que la habitación comenzara a iluminarse, dejando ver un cuarto algo desordenado juguetes por una esquina, ropa tirada por otra esquina y por ultimo una litera la cual la cama de arriba ya hacia desatendida y la debajo igual se encontraba desentendida pero a comparación de la otra se podía observar un bulto tapado entre esas sabanas.

-¡GRATDY!- grito un pequeño esqueleto de color negativo con una combinación de extraños colores entre sus dedos huesudos, quien se lanzó hacia la cama de bajo de la litera donde dormía plácidamente su hermano mayor por unos minutos. Cuando el niño se lanzó se escuchó un quejido por parte de su hermano quien se quitó las sabanas de la cadera hacia arriba, revelando a un esqueleto parecido a su hermano menor solo que la única diferencia es que dé el emitían unos glitches las cuales en vez de decir "error" decían "crear", este miro a su hermanito quien con emoción y felicidad sacudía a su hermano para que despertara.

-Pj... hermano no vez que dormía plácidamente.-contesto algo cansado el nombrado "Gratdy".

-¡Hermano!... ¿es que acaso ya se te olvido?... hoy se nos hace tarde para ir a entrenar por primera vez- dijo bufando el pequeño la cual cruzo sus brazos esqueléticas- además ya es tarde... ¡SON LAS 10:00 AM!-dijo muy exaltado el menor, lo que provoco que el mayor abriera sus cuencas de golpe y saliera disparado a cambiarse, dejando ver su pijama la cual consistía en una camisa blanca sin mangas dejando ver sus brazos esqueléticos como su torso, también utilizaba un short de algodón llegándole un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, rápidamente se quitó su short para colocarse su pantalón favorito como también su camisa, como también su chamarra negra con unos diseños color verde fosforescente, para después agarrar la bufanda color negro con unas letras de amarillo que su mami la creo solo para él, amarrándola en su cadera, cuando iba a ponerse los tenis vio el reloj que se encontraba pegado en una de las paredes, "6:55 am".

-¡PAPER JAM!- grito eufórico el mayor quien vio con ira a su hermanito la cual aún se encontraba en su cama tapándose, con sus dedos su boquita quien trataba de no reírse pero fue en vano ya que no duro mucho pues soltó un fuerte carcajada, al mentir a su hermano de que era tarde y este comenzaba hacer caras de susto por esa mala broma. Grandient comenzó a corretear a su hermanito por toda la habitación, la cual Paper Jam solo esquivaba con agilidad.- ¡VEN AQUÍ SABANDIJA!- Grandy enojada le decía de cosas a su hermano travieso, quien solo contestaba con broma.

\- ¡A QUE NO PUEDES ATRAPARME ABUELO!- Pj tan solo bromeaba, aun huyendo de su hermano quien provoco que se enfureciera más por ese apodo, haciendo que aumentara la velocidad de su carrera.

-Ahora veras, sabandija.-Gradient al aumentar su velocidad, tomando impulso tomo a su hermano de la cadera e hizo que ambos cayeran en su cama desatendida, ambos se miraron por unos breves segundos, para luego soltarse en risas resonando por toda la habitación.

-¡TE QUIERO HERMANO!-dijo entre risas Paper quien abrazo a su compañero de matriz sin parar de sonreír, por tenerlo a él.

-¡Y YO A TI PJ!-dijo el energético niño quien correspondió, el abrazo de su hermanito. Ambos reían divertidos pues ese momento nadie se los quitaría de su memoria.

-Vamos hermano o se nos ara tarde, ahora si.- dijo el niño quien paraba de reír, para luego sentarse en la orilla de la cama y vio con el rubillo de su cuenca a su hermano que aun ya hacia acostado en la cama, con la mano en su pecho que solo mantenía la mirada en su compañero de matriz.

-De hecho... ¡Pues Vamos!- el mayor energético, parándose de la colcha para luego correr hacia la puerta siendo la salida de su cuarto.- ¡El ultimo que llegue a la sala es un huevo podrido! -Gradient salió primero lo que provoco que su hermanito, tan solo se sobresaltara y fuera detrás de él.

-¡Hey no es justo!- Paper, comenzó a seguirlo.

Los niños comenzaron a correr por el pasillo de la casa Gradient, se encontraba a la adelantara por unos centímetros, Jam solo estaba atrasado así que comenzó a aumentar la velocidad haciendo que se nivelara con su hermano hombro con hombro, solo necesitaban faltaba unos breves cm para llegar a las escaleras, en una fracción de segundos los hermanos se voltearon a ver haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran demostrando la determinación que sentían al ganar ese juego, como si una chispa se encendiera en ellos hizo que ambos incrementaran su carrera para luego dejar de verse y llegar a las escalera, Jammy fue más rápido pasando primero en las escaleras bajando rápidamente de estas, Gradient fue más audaz cuando Pj bajo los escalones este se sentó en el barandal para luego dejarse resbalar haciendo que la masa de su cuerpo incrementara la velocidad de la caída y antes de llegar el final de esta, Gratdy dio un salto a la izquierda aterrizando como si un gato se tratara en el frio suelo decorado con azulejos, cuando el mayor aterrizo retomo su carrera llevando toda la ventaja a su favor para correr hacia la mesa que en unos breves segundos toco con una de sus manos.

-¡GANE!- grito Gradient, alzando sus brazos en forma de victoria, no pasaron ni unos segundos cuando Jammy llego donde se encontraba.

-¡ESO FUE TRAMPA!, ¡hermano hiciste trampa... eso no es justo!- El menor se quejó de su hermano, ambos niños jadeaban del cansancio que provoco su pequeño juego-

-Je una cosa es trampa y otra es estrategia hermanito.- burlonamente Gratdy le respondió a su hermanito que aún se encontraba jadeoso, pues no era el único.

-Como sea... mami dejo ya el desayuno preparado me dijo que ambos comiéramos y que no dejemos ninguna pisca pues el entrenamiento con nuestros tíos será muy difícil.- Pj ya recuperando su respiración tomo asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa cuadrada de madera ya que en sima de ella se encontraba dos platos de panqueques de chispas de chocolate recién horneados, como también dos vasos de leche tibia.

-De hecho- Gradient le dio la razón a su hermanito y como el, también tomo asiento para que ambos comenzaran comer, a si duraron unos minutos y entre medio de esos minutos entre caras chistosas y risas se divertían, hasta que al fin terminaron y comenzaron a caminar a la salida de la casa, pues ya es el momento de que los niños aprendan a controlar sus poderes.

-¿Estás listo hermanito?- Pregunto Jammy a Gradient con un toque de malicia, pero sin dejar la inocencia.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-Gratdy alzo su dedo pulgar demostrando su entusiasmó como la emoción que tenía al saber que ya al fin pondrían en práctica sus habilidades de pelea. Los niños se miraron dejando ver la felicidad que sentían haciendo que sus pupilas tornaran un brillo único, Gradient tomo la perilla de la puerta de salida, para girarla y abrirla dejando ver un paisaje muy extraño literalmente el lugar donde se encontraban es totalmente blanco con una combinación amarillento, con unos lindos brillos atrás de ellos ya hacia la puerta de su casa que solo se hacía visible y el resto de la casa no existía, pues gracias a la magia del creador todo es posible en el mundo, en ese espacio donde los pequeños estaban podían verse extraños portales que flotaban por todos lados, los hermanos comenzaron a caminar recto adentrándose mas en ese mórbido lugar, solo miraban con gran emoción, curiosidad, impactados de ver algo único, pues aunque vivieran en este lugar desde que nacieron hace 10 años, para ellos es simplemente impresionante como la primera vez que se aventuraron en este lugar. Los pequeños pararon su caminata pues al fin habían encontrado a la persona, que ansiaban ver. Su mami, el creador de los mundos, protector de ellos, esa deidad poderosa dueño de un gran pincel de 1 metro de altura. La deidad se encontraba sentado en una almohada que flotaba separándolo del suelo blanco como unos 2 metros de altura, una de sus manos la llevo hasta tocar uno de esas pantallas que son los portales, dejando ver dentro de esa ventana un bello paisaje, un cielo estrellado en medio de unas montañas. Otra de sus manos la llevo a otra pantalla, pero a diferencia de las otras estas esta es más pequeña como unos 10 cm de base y 18 cm de altura, como tiene unos botones táctiles reflejados que son oprimidos a diestra por la mano de la que los niños llaman mami. El nombrado tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta de la presencia de sus hijos a sí que dejo de hacer su trabajo, para dar la orden a su almohada y darle la vuela concentrando ahora su mirada en sus niños consentidos quienes lo miraban como si de un héroe se tratara, mami tan solo hizo una sonrisa tierna al verlos ahí dio otra orden a ese objeto para que bajara con cuidado, cuando al fin estuvo enfrente de sus pequeños este les deposito un beso en la nuca de cada uno.

\- Más vale que hayan comido muy bien, no quiero que en medio del entrenamiento con sus tíos, ¡se desmayen o les de algo peor! - Dijo el creador muy sobreprotector con sus bebes, pues que madre no sería muy maternal cuando se tratara de sus hijos y más si estos van a entrenar para desarrollar sus habilidades de lucha.

-Despreocúpate mami, mi hermanito y yo comimos todo lo que nos dejaste en la mesa y créeme no dejamos ninguna borona - Gratdy comento muy contento sin dejar de abrazar a su querida madre.

-¡A si es mami, no te preocupes!- Pj comento con ternura acompañado de unas suaves caricias que dedicaba su mejilla contra el pecho de su progenitor.

-No importa si ustedes dicen que no pasara nada, nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme, ustedes son míos, son mis hijos, yo les di a luz y por ello tan solo pensar de que pondrán en práctica sus poderes me da pendiente de que ocurra algo- El nombrado tan solo dejo de abrazar a sus niños, para hincarse y estar a la altura de ellos mirando fijamente las cuencas de estos, con su pupila de lado izquierdo quien la decoraban un hermoso diseño de una estrella comenzaba a verse la falta de brillo de esta, pues la idea que un día para otro sus bebes quienes dio vida ya habían crecido y ellos se estaban volviendo unos adultos, no lo asimilaba.

Los niños se miraron por unos segundos pues ambos concordaban que no les gustaba ver a su mami tan triste en ese aspecto, así que los hermanos abrazaron de nuevo a su madre ocultando sus caritas en cuello de esta, demostrando el amor que sentían a su mami.

-Estaremos bien, mami no te preocupes.-esta vez fue el turno de Paper de hablar, suavemente restregaba su mejilla con el hombro de su mami como si de algodón más suave se tratara.

-Está bien, je...- el creador, dejo de abrazar a sus bebes, para luego limpiar sus mejillas pues de sus cuencas que unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, dejando ver la ternura que este emitía, como los sentimientos preocupantes que tiene a sus niños.- ¿Bien ya están listos?- nuestro pintor pregunto, pues de su cara le decoraba una sonrisa energética, demostrando la confianza que emitía.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- ambos pequeños gritaron al mismo tiempo, demostrando la alegría de ambos por poder entrenar, para hacerse más fuertes, llenando de orgullo a su mami.

-Bueno sin más que decir, ¡vámonos!- el protector de mundos tomo su gran pincel para luego con el pintar en el piso blanco una línea de colores, los niños al ver lo que hacía simplemente aun no podían creer la gran habilidad de su mami al crear portales. El creador tan solo una seña les hizo a sus pequeños para que vinieran, a lo que ellos no tardaron unos segundos en seguir su orden, cuando los tres estaban muy cercas de ese rastro de pintura, todos al mismo tiempo dieron un salto hacia esta, lo que provoco que cuando pisaran se hundieran como si de agua se tratara desapareciendo en el acto, para volver aparecer en un lugar literalmente muy diferente, un campo muy grande de flores de cualquier tipo tan hermoso, pastos verdes, un bello cielo azul claro con unas nubes decorando, ese bello manto.

Los pequeños miraban todo a su entorno con gran emoción al ver una de las cosas más bellas de la vida, un bello paisaje de sueño, pero lo que en verdad resaltaba esa obra de arte fue que en las lejanías se puede observar un castillo enorme, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara. Pero sus bellos pensamientos de los niños fueron interrumpidos por un toque hacia sus manitas, pues su mami los tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar rumbo hacia el castillo, ya que la idea de nuestro creador es pasar un buen rato con sus hijos admirando la belleza de la naturaleza.

Mientras que la bonita familia de tres paseaba, otra familia disfrutaba igual de su compañía. Dentro de ese castillo que se lograba divisar, se encontraba el dueño de ese palacio.

-¡NO!, Eso no va ahí muévanla un poco más a la izquierda- Dijo el dueño de la voz, quien se trataba de un pequeño monstruo o un esqueleto, que portaba ropas muy coloridas la que destacaba más es su capa de color amarillo que le llegaba hasta sus codos, una camisa de color verde azulado y en medio una raya blanca para combinar con el atuendo, un short que le llegaba unos 1 cm más arriba de la rodilla y unos botas combinadas con tenis de color amarillento, pero lo que en verdad destacaba de ese esqueleto fue que en sus cuencas se podían reflejar unas hermosas pupilas de forma de estrella y su iris de color blanco, que el mismo había materializado. Ese enano que se demostraba en sus fracciones un poco de enojo, haciéndolo ver más tierno de lo que era, por el simple hecho que sus mayordomos estaban poniendo mal el cuadro de su madre en una de las paredes. Pero no importa si este se enoja, es el ser más inofensivo que pueda existir, a eso si no pienses que por su estatura es "débil" pues todos conocen a este esqueleto conocido como el creador y protector del mundo de los sueños.- ¡hmm!, un poco más a la derecha ahora- ordeno mientras miraba como podía acomodar el retrato de la mujer que le dio vida.- ¡ESPEREN!, ¡AHÍ SE VE PERFECTO!- menciono con entusiasmo el soñador, haciendo que sus asistentes dieran un suspiro de alivio por poder dejar en el lugar ese pesado retrato.- ¡bien ahora pongan el otro!- Ordeno el enano energético, provocando que sus mayordomos solo se quejaran de volver hacer ese pesado trabajo, así que solo se concretaron a cargar el nuevo retrato, que podían ver la imagen pintada por el mismo creador de mundos, quien captaba la bella imagen de tres seres uno de ellos es el soñador sentado en una banca no tan cómoda, que reflejaba en el una sonrisa tan pacifica, que uno tan solo ver la mueca del soñador uno se sentiría muy bien consigo mismo, al lado de nuestro protector se encontraba otro esqueleto que a simple vista tiene mayor altura que el otro, podía verse ese semblante de seriedad que expresaba con la mirada, esa mueca que no reflejaba ninguna emoción alguna, pero esos ojos tenían un brillo tan especial que cualquiera diría que reflejaba el amor que sentía hacia el mostro que con una mano tocaba su hombro izquierdo, pero lo que en verdad destacaba de ese bello retrato es el bulto que tenía en las manos nuestro soñador , quien se trataba de un pequeño pero muy pequeñito esqueleto tanto que a simple vista uno diría que es un tierno bebe, las pupilas del bebito podían observarse dos formas de estrellas como las del soñador, pero la iris en vez de ser color blanco es en realidad azul claro como el esqueleto mayor de los dos siendo ese poderoso ser su padre.

Los trabajadores del soñador comenzaban hacer esa pesada tarea de colgar esa pintura en la pared, mientras nuestro antagonista tan solo contemplaba ese retrato de su bebito cuando apenas tenía unas semanas de nacido, este tan solo suspiro pues los años se fueron muy rápido cuando se trataba de criar a su niño.

-Mi señor Dream, nuestro protector ya allegado- Dijo una conejita antropomórfica vestida de sirvienta, quien interrumpió los pensamientos del nombrado.

-Muchas gracias, si gustas puedes retirarte- menciono amablemente el nombrado y comenzó a caminar en dirección de nuestro pintor, quien se encontraba en la entrada de esa enorme sala tomando de las manos de sus dos hijos.- ¡Ink!, ¡querido amigo, que bueno que has llegado!- La emoción del gran soñador podía verse a kilómetros, antes de que el creador se diera cuenta ya se encontraba abrazando a su amigo, demostrando la alegría que expresaba por verlo de nuevo, el protector de los sueños dejo de abrazar a su querido amigo, para luego ponerse de cuclillas y ver a sus sobrinitos- ¡Paper Jam, Gradient, mírense como han crecido!- dijo el soñador quien miraba a sus sobrinos con ternura.

-¡Tío Dream solo han pasado dos semanas!- comento Pj quien abrazo a su tio como Gradient.

-A si es tío jeje.- dijo Gradient.

-Pero para mí fueron años jiji- Dream intercambio una sonrisa con sus amados sobrinos, para luego pararse y estirarse.

-Veo que tienes problemas con el marco que te hice- Ink comento viendo como los trabajadores trataban de colocar en su nuevo lugar esa pintura pesada, lo que hizo que Dream reaccionara pues por unos breves momentos olvido que sus mayordomos hacían esa complicada tarea.

-¡Escuchen dejen mejor el marco acostado y tomen todos un descanso!- ordeno nuestro antagonista, lo que hizo que sus trabajadores hicieran una expresión de alivio a sí que con mucho cuidado dejaron el marco en el piso.- Bueno mejor le digo a mi esposo que lo ponga...

-Tío Dream ¿Dónde está Neo?- pregunto Gradient, quien estaba inquieto al no ver a su primo-hermano, solo pregunto rápidamente interrumpiendo al soñador.

-Gradient... que te dije sobre interrumpir.- menciono Ink a su inquietante hijo.

-No te preocupes Ink, es normal que los niños se pongan nerviosos cuando no ven a sus familiares más cercanos.- esta vez fue el turno del Dream, para hablar con una sonrisa muy tranquila con una combinación de ternura, digna de él.- Él se adelantó en entrenar, de hecho ya debe venir para recibirlos.

Mientras nuestros antagonistas y protagonistas platicaban entre sí, un ser comenzaba a caminar entre los pasillos que se dirigía hacia la sala principal, donde se encontraban los nombrados, sus pasos sonaban en el frio concreto, ese monstruo quien caminaba con un semblante dominante, barbilla que ya hacia levantada ligeramente hacia arriba, su postura perfectamente recta y sus manos ya hacía con elegancia cruzadas en la espalda, aparte de que este esqueleto emitía un aura muy dominante como temible. Un esqueleto quien vestía con un atuendo oscuro, una camisa de color azulado con negro quien en el medio donde lo decoraba una línea blanca quien llegaba hasta el final de la camisa y decorar con la misma las orillas de la camisa, el cuello de esta las decoraba las figuras de una media luna de color amarillento, aparte de que las orillas del cuello de la camisa también tenían un color amarillento, al igual que su camisa las botas tenían el mismo color, pero lo que en verdad resaltaba de su vestuario es su tiara de oro que en medio de esta la decoraba una plaquita que en medio ya hacia la figura de la media luna. Pero lo que aterraba de este ser es que de su espalda salían unos tentáculos negros que a simple vista parecían derretirse, por el hecho de que estos parecían gotear una viscosa masa negra, pero lo que destacaba de uno de esas extremidades es que tiene enrollado un pequeño esqueleto que a simple vista es menor de tamaño y de edad y por mucho que el portador de esos tentáculos. Este peligroso monstruo solo caminaba con tranquilidad quedando unos metros al llegar a su destino, pero no quitaba el hecho de que los súbditos que lo veían unos bajaban la cabeza sintiéndose intimidados por él, otros solo cambiaban el rumbo de su caminata para evitarlo, eso hacía que el esqueleto oscuro gruñera o apretara su puño, pero ese sentimiento de cierta tristeza por ese rechazo, el pobre se había acostumbrado, este paro su caminata al ver al frente suyo al creador de mundos y al soñador junto con dos pequeños niños.

-Nightmare...- susurro Ink, el nombre del amo de las pesadillas, señor de la más pura maldad.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2. Equilibrio.

Nuestro Ink, dejo de hablar con su amigo-hermano al sentir una presencia con aura muy negativa, haciendo que su instinto despertara para luego ponerse enfrente de sus hijos y de Dream para protegerlos de cualquier peligro, a si notando la presencia de Nightmare. Solo susurro el nombre del amo de las pesadillas para luego relajarse y al fin bajar su guardia, soltó un gran suspiro, para terminar con una sonrisa dirigida hacia esa deidad temible, quien se acercaba de apoco hacia su posición donde podía observar que Nightmare se encontraba en su etapa normal, dejando ver parte de su cráneo fracturado por culpa de su pasado.

Su atuendo consistía en un gabardina de color azul marino pero muy oscuro la cual llegaba un poco más debajo de sus posaderas, en las orillas de esta tienen color blanco decorandolas, su túnica se encontraba cerrada con ese cierre de color blanco, también equipaba unos pantalones igual de negros algo entubados y unas botas igual del color de su túnica, también en su cabeza se encuentra una linda corona dorada la cual en medio de esta destacaba una plaquita donde en medio de esta, tiene un hueco con la figura de una media luna.

Nghtmare se detuvo enfrente de ellos, mirando con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba una mueca que demostraba ningún sentimiento, pero lo que destacaba más de él son sus cuencas que podían reflejar su alma, esa personalidad tan manipuladora, como también ese carácter calculador, pero con una locura que a veces Ink se preguntaba si podía sobrepasar a su ex conyugue. El nombrado desde que llego tenia invocado sus tentáculos negros quien tienen sujeto a un pequeño, donde este solo bufaba y pataleaba pues al niño no le gustaba ser tratado a si y mucho menos por su progenitor.

-Ink... - Nigthmare hablo con una voz liza y un poco ronco, sin dejar de lado la seriedad del tono, acompañado con una sonrisa que caracterizaba mucho a Nigthmare, como si con esa mueca supieran que trama algo haciendo que Ink le diera un escalofrío que paso por su columna, o bueno eso sería ya hace años donde al creador tan solo al sentir esa presencia no bajaría su postura defensiva y sentiría un poco de nervios al enfrentarse a esa otra deidad, pero ahora simplemente este ya se había acostumbrado solo un 80 % a la presencia del amo de las pesadillas. Además esos días donde Nightmare quería conquistar todos los Aus para crear un poderoso ejército donde el haría que sus súbditos esparciera pesadillas sin fin, ya habían quedado en el pasado, ahora enfrente del creador se veía un nuevo amo de Pesadillas quien dejo esa corrupción para convertirse en un ser diferente, gracias a tan amado "hermano" como también su pequeño retoño.

-Hola, Nigtmare.- Ink levantaría su mano derecha en forma de saludo para poder estrecharla contra la de Nigthmare, claro que el volviendo a sus antiguos modales correspondería al saludo.

-¡TIO NIGHTMARE!- los pequeños esqueletos de colores negativos, al ver a su tio enfrente de ellos, saltarían un grito de emoción y correrían hacia él, Ink tuvo que hacerse un lado para que Gradient y Papper pudieran saludar al nombrado. Ambos estirarían una de sus manos, la cual sus palmas fueron chocadas con las de Nigtmare quien después de chocar sus palmas estas se hicieron puños y volvieron a chocarlos y por último separarlos y abrir el puño de golpe , haciendo el sonido de una bomba y a si su saludo especial.

-Tio, ¿Dónde está Neo?-Pregunto Gradient entusiasmado por ver a su primo.

-arriba -suavemente las pupilas de Nigtmare iban subiendo para poder dirigir su mira hacia la parte de arriba donde su tentáculo ya hacia estirado.

-¡PADRE!, ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!, ¡BAJAME, POR FAVOR!- un pequeño esqueleto ya hacia enredado en uno de los tentáculos de su progenitor, el niño comenzaba a patalear con fuerza y alborotarse para poder zafarse del agarre.  
-Nighmare...-fue el turno de Dream de hablar, demostrando en su voz un tono molesto por tener atrapado de nuevo a su pequeño niño, notando en su mirada una explicación del hecho de haberlo atrapado entre su masa negruzca.

-De alguna manera alguien heredo lo quejumbroso de la "madre" todo por un dolor-cada palabra jocosa se las dedicaba a Dream, Nigthmare hizo que el soñador solo se cruzara de brazos y bufara.  
-¡Pero te dije que estaba bien padre!- El niño volvió a decir en voz alta demostrando su desagrado, pero esta vez Nigtmare comenzó a bajarlo depositándolo con cuidado en el suelo. Al momento de que Neo fue depositado gracias a que el tentáculo lo dejo libre se pudo ver mejor la apariencia de Neo.  
Este siendo un esqueleto con casi la misma altura que los gemelos, claro con una diferencia de unos cm más grandes, teniendo una sudadera de color azul marino con una otro toque detallista, al igual que unos pantalones de color grises y unos tenis del color de su sudadera.

-¡NEO!- los gemelos se lanzaron contra el nombrado que se acomodaba su ropa, lo que provoco que los tres cayeran al suelo en un abrazo aun con esa emoción de verse estos comenzaron a rodar por el piso aun abrazados.

-Je je bueno me retiro... los Au's me esperan- menciono Ink mirando a sus retoños jugar con su primo.- "crecen tan rápido"- pensó el creador pero automáticamente subió su mano a limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir-Vendré por ellos en la tarde.

\- Te apuesto cuando vuelvas ni siquiera los reconocerás-dijo Dream alzando su pulgar demostrando su determinación, Ink al verlo tan solo asintió para luego ir directo a los gemelos, y despedirse con un beso en sus frentes al igual que chocar puños con Neo como despedida y después irse en una mancha de tinta en la pared.

\- Bien ahora que solo falta uno, por el momento vamos adelantarnos...-Nightmare comenzó a caminar lejos de los niños juguetones, este tomaría a Dream por sorpresa para depositarle un choque de dientes asimilando un beso.- Sabes no me molesta que seas quejumbroso, ni menos cuando por lo general son gemidos por lo que salen- susurraría bajamente, provocando que el soñador tan solo se sonrojara.

-Ohh ¡cállate Nigthmare!-este se quejaria avergonzado, desviando suavemente su mirada, mientras que sus brazos rodearían el cuello de su amado.

-hiug! Papa no quería ver eso- se quejó Neo quien se veía su carita de asco al ver el efecto íntimo de sus padres. Este tan solo sonrió burlón e hizo una seña para que vinieran, Neo comenzó a correr al igual que los gemelos para seguir al amo de la maldad.

Al fin llegando al patio trasero del castillo, dejando ver que literalmente es un bello terreno cubierto de flores de todo tipos de colores, muy pocos árboles y en las lejanías se veía las montañas, haciendo que el sol iluminara radiantemente el lugar, paro lo que en verdad destacaba de ese jardín sin fin es un enorme árbol que la mitad de este crecían unas manzanas doradas, y del otro manzanas oscuras, alrededor del tronco en un radio de dos metros se encontraba una valla de madera blanca.

-Bien antes de comenzar les daré una plática...

Antes de que Nigthmare continuara este comenzaría a revisar sus bolsillos, dándose cuenta que olvido algo.- no tardo-automáticamente este se tele transporto.

-¡No están emocionados!-Neo grita con mayor energía, al saber que ahora si vendría el verdadero entrenamiento.

-No sabes cuánto eh esperado este día primo- dijo Gadient.

-no son los únicos que están emocionados, por el entrenamiento-fue el turno de Papper Jam en hablar.

-Les apuesto que entre los tres yo seré el mas, ¡fuerte!-Neo tan solo alzo sus brazos dejando ver sus huesos, aparentando tener "músculos".- No por nada me están saliendo conejos.

Los gemelos se miraron brevemente, para luego explotar de risa.

-Neo enserio de ¿cuál te fumas?-dijo Gradient entre risas, abrazando del hombro a Neo.

-Si Neo, de donde sacas tantos chistes-dijo Pj igual imitando la acción de su hermano solo que el otro lado.

Neo tan solo gruño, así que alzo sus brazos para tomar las caras de sus primos y empujarlos, alejándolos de el para luego este separarse de ellos colocándose 2 metros de distancia de ellos.

-Grrr ya lo verán, me volveré el esqueleto más fuerte.-menciono Neo con determinación, antes de que pudiera decir algo este miraría de reojo su sombra que comenzaba a crecer poco a poco para luego escuchar un grito desde arriba, pues un monstruo comenzaba a caer hacia la posición de Neo.

Automáticamente, el príncipe se tapó con sus brazos para esperar el golpe, la cual nunca llego, tan solo al quitarse los brazos de la cara pudo revelar al rey de las pesadillas apareció justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto a su cachorro, uno de sus tentáculos tenia sujeto a un pequeño esqueleto.

-eh... Hola Tío Nightmare-dijo el esqueleto que aún seguía flotando por los tentáculos de la pesadilla.

-Goth a la próxima no creas un portal en el aire... por poco lastimas a uno de tus primos.

-Lo siento Tío Nightmare, pero apenas mi padre me está enseñando abrir portales.- diría el semi dios, que estaba siendo colocado suavemente en el suelo alado de un Neo tratando de salir de un estado shock.- je también lo siento primo casi te termino aplastando.

-¿Lo sientes?, ¡casi muero!-este diría molesto, dejando ver que su cuerpo temblaba.

-Pff pero no paso...

-¡GOTH!-gritaron los gemelos alegres quienes se balancearon abrazándolo, que el otro instintivamente correspondió, repitiendo el mismo acto los gemelos tumbaron a Goth al suelo para jugar.

-¡Papper Jam, Gradient, cuanto tiempo!-diría energético el pequeño Goth.

-¡Oye no me ignores!-el príncipe igual se tumbó para unirse al abrazo tierno de sus primos pero la diferencia es que este comenzaba a sacudir de los hombros a Goth, reclamado que tuviera más cuidado y los demás tan solo reían al igual que Goth.

-Deberías enseñarle mejor Reaper...  
por fin hablo Nightmare, que en todo momento miraba con un tic en el ojo a los niños, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta dulzura. Al momento de decir el nombre del dios de la muerte la pesadilla desviaría su mirada hacia uno de los árboles, donde la Deidad de la muerte se encontraba una rama descansando, con una sonrisa llena de pereza.

-Vamos Nightmare por eso lo traje para que lo entrenes, soy muy malo enseñando.- Dijo Raeper perezoso, Nigthmare bufo por su comentario. La muerte se tele transporto a lado del amo de la maldad.- además sé que a ti te encanta enseñar, solo para aumentar tu soberbia.-Reaper alzo su mano para colocarla en el hombro de Nightmare, que automáticamente la pesadilla cubrió su hombro de esa masa viscosa para que el toque de la muerte no lo tocara directamente.

-No me toques... muerte- Diría con un poco de asco.

-Pff que princesita me sales Pesadilla- se burló Reaper para volver a su antiguo lugar para descansar.- Por cierto, ¡hola chicos!

-¡Hola tío Reaper!- mencionaron los gemelos y el príncipe al horísono, dejando por unos momentos de pelear, para luego seguir jugando con Goth.

Nigthtmare tan solo suspiro, hacía que camino hacia los niños que aun jugueteaban, tosió un poco para que los chicos automáticamente tomaran sus posiciones sentados en una fila horizontal, ya que sabían que Nightmare es peligroso cuando no lo obedecen.

-Ya que estamos todos antes de entrenar deben saber.

Sobre el equilibrio...

A partir de ahora darán un giro drástico a su vida, por lo tanto deben saber a qué bando pertenecer. Ustedes tienen suerte de elegir.

Quiero que tomen en cuenta que en la decisión que tomen siempre será correcta, habrá seres que odien la decisión que tomaron y claro nunca faltara alguien que trate de matarlos, pero no importa lo que pase en ese futuro, ya que después de esto... ustedes hijos de seres de omnipresencia y omnipotencia, podrán enfrentarlos y sobre todo podrán superarlos...

Está mal creer que por ser bueno eres mejor que todos mereces el cielo y que por ser malo pero que todos mereces el averno, no es así cómo se maneja en nuestro caso. La verdad es que nosotros existimos para mantener el equilibrio de la existencia misma.

Un vivo ejemplo... la vida y la muerte...

-Dicho esto Nitghmare desvió su mirar hacia el árbol donde Reaper se encontraba descansando, este al notar que estaba siendo observado intercambio miradas con el amo de pesadillas. Solo fueren breves segundo antes de volver a mirar a los niños que solo se quedaron impactados al escucharlo.

\- La muerte fue creada para dar a limites la vida... unos le temen otros la odian, pero la realidad es que gracias ella podemos apreciarla mejor que nadie, cuando llega el momento de que nos reclama es un nuevo inicio de una vida...-Al decir eso Nitghmare tan solo observo el mismo árbol donde Reaper se encuentra acostado en la rama, aunque pareciera dormido en realidad solo escuchaba con atención las palabras de pesadilla. Nigthmare con uno de sus tentáculos se estiro hasta llegar a una cierta rama donde de ella extrajo un huevo de pájaro de su nido, su tentáculo con mucho cuidado lo deposito en la mano de su portador.- Quiero que miren esto...- Su mano señalo con su mano libre el cielo, los niños tan solo desviaron la mirada y pudieron ver un cuervo que descendía del cielo hasta aterrizar en el hombro de Nightmare, dejando ver que este se encontraba ya muy cansado y de muy mal estado, también demostrando su vejes. Este miro unos segundos a los niños con sus ojos brillantes para luego volver a despejar dejando a su paso unas plumas negras como la noche, una de ellas voló hacia Goth que aterrizo en su hombro, provocando que el niño intercambiara mirada con el animal, al momento de terminar unos segundos abandono su hombro para dirigirse hacia el padre del semi Dios que lo esperaba en sus manos, donde aterrizo para luego soltar su ultimo graznido y cerrar sus ojos acostándose en las manos de la muerte.

Los niños al mirar eso se quedaron impactados, por un momento Goth quedó en shock, los gemelos tomaron sus manos entrelazándolas demostrando que están igual que su primo, mientras que el príncipe Neo desvió su mirada un poco triste ante la escena. Reaper bajo del árbol suavemente flotando, para luego caminar hacia al árbol de los sentimientos que los reyes Nigthmare y Dream protegen a muerte, colocando adentro de la cerca al cuervo sin vida, claro que al menos tenía una distancia al árbol, el príncipe al ver que su tio Raper hace eso este iba a detenerlo pues en su mente pensaba que es una falta de respeto ante el árbol de su abuela, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar su padre lo detiene con una mano enfrente.

-No te precipites Neo...

Como dijo Nigthmare, Neo espero aun contemplando la escena de Reaper que termino sorprendiéndole aún más por que el cuerpo del cuervo es reclamado por la tierra, donde descasaba se volvió una tumba hecha de hermosas flores posadas en donde estuvo la silueta del cuervo.

-Polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos, después de la muerte ayuda a nutrir nueva vida... gracias a la carne del cuerpo pueden crecer las plantas al igual ayuda a la alimentación de otras criaturas...además...

Termino volteándose hacia los niños y la mano donde tiene el huevo abrió sus dedos dejando ver un nuevo cuervo bebe, provocando que los niños tan solo se quedaron con la boca abierta. Goth desvió su mirar, para tener la atención en la pluma negra que el cuervo dejo en su mano como último regalo al nuevo dios de la muerte.

-Nuestros cuerpos son prestados algún día volveremos a nuestros orígenes. Hasta nosotros los "Sans" especiales, podemos morir es parte de nuestro destino. Tal vez seamos inmortales cuando se trata de la edad, pero no significa que seamos inmunes a los ataques de otros seres poderosos como nosotros. Hasta Reaper lo sabe.

Nigthmare devolvió al recién nacido en su nido con uno de sus tentáculos, mientras que Reaper volvió al árbol donde se encontraba dormitando.

-Yo nací siendo un guardián del árbol de los sentimientos, pero fue mi decisión ser aún más que un simple guardián, gracias a eso me volví parte del equilibrio de la existencia de los Aus, yo soy el encargado de tratar los sentimientos negativos, las pesadillas mismas. Es gracias a mí que los seres valoran aún más sus sueños, sus deseos, su misma existencia. Por ejemplo el pensamiento de crear un mundo lleno de paz, es solo una farsa disfrazada con esperanza.

Jamás existirá un mundo lleno de paz, porque tarde o temprano la monotonía comenzara abundar sobre el mundo y no importa quien sea, esa especie terminara aburriéndose de eso y será el primero en corromperse y terminara por volver a crear maldad terminara en guerra de nuevo, al igual que no puede existir un mundo corrupto porque se repetirá la misma historia de siempre, el héroe gana y trae la paz o el villano gana y trae la destrucción.

Por esa razón nosotros nacimos, para mantener la balanza.

-Tío Nightmare, eso significa, ¿que también existe un destructor?- Esta vez fue Papper Jam, quien pregunto ante la plática de su familiar, provocando que el rey de la pesadillas se tensara y no solo el si no Reaper también dejo de dormitar para poder sentarse mejor en la rama y escuchar con mucha atención a Nightmare.- Bueno como mi mami es un creador, entonces debe existir un destructor.

-Mi hermano tiene razón tío Nightmare... ¿Quién es el destructor?-Menciono Gradient, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

Por primera vez en años Nightmare se sintió atrapado en una situación difícil, este tan solo desviaría la mirada de los ojos de su sobrino en busca de una respuesta concreta. ¿Cómo podría explicarles a los gemelos, sobre su existencia?, ¿Por qué Ink no les dijo?, cada vez que pensaba en algo tan solo maldecía al creador por ponerlo en esta situación, pues sabía que él no es el adecuado de decir sobre el destructor.

-A si es...existe un destructor.

-Tío Nigthmare, ¿Quién es el destructor?-pregunto Goth, interesado en el tema.

-Eh olvidado su nombre...hace décadas que nadie sabe de él, solo saben que aún sigue destruyendo a las dimensiones olvidadas... donde ya no existe la vida, donde los sentimientos no tocan...

Él es un ser peligroso, tanto que simplemente no duraría en matar a niños.- La mentira y la verdad se mezcló en las palabras del Rey, provocando un sabor muy amargo pues mentir a su familia y más a unos niños que no tienen la culpa de nada, simplemente es una horrible sensación. Se tragaron el cuento de Ink.

Reaper estaba igual, no quiso hablar ya que las palabras sobraban.

-Qué bueno que nuestro padre ¡fue un héroe!, dice mi mami que él fue tan poderoso que hacía temblar a varios Aus al mismo tiempo, ojala lo hubiera conocido antes de que el muriera...-Dijo Gradient muy animado al inicio, pero termino por ponerse triste al no saber nada sobre la existencia de su progenitor.

-Gradient, no eres el único que ha deseado conocer a papa...-Fue Papper Jam que hablo, con una pizca de tristeza.

-A veces me pregunto quién es el verdadero monstruo en esta historia-Murmuro la pesadilla, conteniendo la verdad que amenazaba en salir y terminaría por romper las ilusiones de sus sobrinos.

-Ok eso es todo, ya es hora del entrenamiento. Antes de controlar la magia deben aprender a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que no siempre deben depender de ella para poder enfrentarse a alguien.- Dicho esto Nighmare se tele trasporto varios metros lejos de sus sobrinos para luego mirar a Reaper y dar una sonrisa siniestra, pues desde que llego la muerte, el rey buscaba una excusa para pelear con él.- ¿Que dices muerte?, hay que darle una demostración a los chicos.

Reaper hizo una mueca de fastidio, pues su pereza a veces sorprendía pero debe de admitir que él también lo deseaba desde que llego. El dios no lo pensó dos veces por que al igual que Nightmare se tele transporto enfrente de el por separación de 3 metros.

-Ya sabes las reglas pesadilla, sin magia ni mucho menos con armas.-Reaper saco su guadaña de su túnica para encajarla en una roca, después se retiró de su túnica dejando a la vista que portaba unos shorts de color negro total llegando unos cm arriba de su rodilla, teniendo sus pies descalzos, para luego chasquear sus dedos provocando que él eto-cuerpo comenzara a formarse llegando a cubrir hasta el cuello por ultimo cubriendo hasta sus muñecas, que luego se veía que a este dios no le gusta el ejercicio .Nigthmare imito a Muerte, primero oculto sus tentáculos, para luego quitarse su gabardina, dejando ver su camisa de tirantes color negro con una media luna decorando en su pecho izquierdo, siendo esta ajustada a su eto-cuerpo de color azul oscuro para una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que gracias al eto-cuerpo aumentaba la capacidad del cuerpo de un esqueleto, y debo recalcar que Nightmare se notaba que a comparación de Reaper que le encanta el entrenamiento.

-Entonces ni se te ocurra utilizar tu toque de la muerte.-Pronunció el rey, sin dejar de mirar desafiante a su contrincante, Reaper se rio burlesco para responder.

-Ya lo sé Pesadilla.

Los niños automáticamente, comenzaron a buscar un mejor asiento para poder la batalla de sus familiares y que mejor manera que sentarse enfrente del árbol de los sentimientos, que con su sombra protege a los retoños de los fastidiosos rayos del sol.

-¡Esto será asombroso!- grito Pj muy energético muy ansioso por ver la batalla.

-¡VAMOS PAPA!-Grito un Goth muy energético, apoyando a su querido padre.

-¡TU PUEDES PADRE!- esta vez fue Neo quien alentaba a Nightmare a alzar su barbilla con mucho orgullo.

Gradient por un momento callo solo para mirar a sus primos energéticos apoyar a sus tíos, este tan solo miro suavemente el piso entrelazando sus dedos pues por esos breves momentos sintió un gran envidia por parte de Goth y Neo.

-Porque nunca te conocí papa...-este murmuro muy baja, pero gracias a los gritos de sus primos dudaba que lo hubieran escuchado, apretó sus dientes hasta el punto de hacerlos rechinar, pero la tristeza desapareció al sentir un abrazo detrás de sus espaldas, su cintura fue rodeada por su hermano menor.

-Gratdy por favor no te sientas así... no eres el único que desea conocerlo.-menciono Pj, recostando su cabeza en su espalda mientras sus cuencas se mantienen.

-Si tienes razón abuelo- lo último lo dijo con burla, provocando que Papper le diera un suave golpe en su hombro.

-¿Nunca me dejaras olvidarlo verdad?- El menor dijo bufando, haciendo que Gradient tan solo negara ante la obvia pregunta.

Nightmare y Reaper se miraban fijamente esperando la señal para comenzar la batalla de dos deidades omnipotentes, el aire comenzó a soltarse eso provoco que las hojas del árbol de los sentimientos comenzaran a moverse y una de ellas se soltó de su rama, y como si fuera una danza conmovedora se movía en el aire cayendo al piso en medio de los dos contrincantes. Esa fue la señal para que Nightmare tanto Reaper, salieran disparados uno contra otro preparando sus puños para estocar uno contra el otro, al estar frente a frente ambos al mismo tiempo chocaron sus codos con su contrincante, el choque de ambas partes provoco una poderosa ráfaga de aire después ambos se separaron para volver a estar en frente pero la gran diferencia que el Rey, burlo a la muerte pues al usar la tele transportación quedando detrás de la muerte y con una patada le dio su costado, la fuerza fue tanta que Reaper salió volando de al menos 6 metros sabía perfectamente que si no hacía algo seguiría en el aire y le daría una gran ventaja a Nightmare a sí que astutamente Reaper se tele trasporto detrás de Nightmare, lo que el rey no se espero fue que Reaper aprovecho la fuerza que fue lanzado para chocar espalda con espalda con el Rey, eso hizo que alzara sus piernas hacia el aire para dar una vuelta para quedar frente a Nigthmare.  
Pero Pesadilla alzo su puño para golpear a Muerte, pero no conto que en el mero aire Reaper esquivo su puño y tomar su brazo y aun en el aire saco la fuerza para alzar a Nightmare y tirarlo contra el suelo, aun sosteniendo su brazo con su pie le hizo una llave para hacer inútil su brazo provocando que Nighmare soltara un gruñido de dolor, pues sabía que si no se zafaba del agarre Reaper le zafaría el brazo a sí que de golpe hizo desaparecer su eto cuerpo para que el espacio vacío que dejo su eto cuerpo del agarre de Reaper, lo aprovechara para cambiar en una posición mejor y volver activar su eto cuerpo y soltar una tremenda patada en la quijada de su contrincante.

Reaper soltó a Nightmare muy desequilibrado pero eso no significo que aún se guiara por la razón a sí que dio unos pasos rápidamente hacia atrás fuera del alcance de Pesadilla, para poder recuperar el equilibrio cuando recupero bien su visión solo observo como Nighmare movía su brazo para poder acomodarlo, ambos estando listos fue Reaper que corrió hacia Nightmare con la intención de golpear a diestra y siniestra al igual que Nightmare, fue el rey que tomo la iniciativa para comenzar a soltar golpes directos hacia la cara de Reaper, en donde el dios de la muerte algunos los esquivaba y otros con sus manos se protegía, en un descuido de Nightmare Reaper vio la oportunidad para soltar el golpe en la mejilla de este con su codo y sin darle más oportunidades con su pierna derecha le soltó una patada que ahora fue el turno de Nightmare azotar pero contra un árbol cualquiera, su espalda se escuchó varios huesos crujir al igual que un quejido de dolor puro el árbol tembló por el impacto que recibió, cuando el rey cayo diviso a Reaper que usaba su tele trasportación que fue en cuestión de segundos cuando la muerte se encuentra frente de él, como si se detuviera el tiempo el rey pudo ver como Reaper lanzo una patada dirigida hacia su cara siendo mortal, en cámara lenta Nightmare solo seguía el movimiento de pie de muerte con su iris cuando la patada iba a tocar su cara este fue rápido al tele transportarse provocando que la patada de Reaper le diera al árbol pero lo sorprendente de esto fue que el tronco termino cortándose como si su oz la hubiera cortado de tajo.

Antes del que el tronco callera Nightmare fue rápido para aparecer detrás de él y soltar un tremendo puñetazo hacia la cara de Reaper, que para evitar el impacto se cubrió con sus brazos y a si saltar para soltar un golpe con ambas piernas, el rey con su mano libre tomo los pies de Reaper que tocaron su tórax para el golpe sujetándolo con fuerza este azoto a la muerte contra el piso provocando un ruido sordo, pero ahí no se detuvo Reaper pues al momento de azotar aprovecho para tele transportarse cayendo encima de Nightmare que ya lo venía venir a sí que se prepara para cubrirse con sus brazos de golpe, pero lo que no vio venir que Reaper volvió hacer otra tele trasportación esta vez en un costado de Nightmare que no le dio chance para cubrirse del puñetazo en su cara desequilibrando el rey fue listo para caer hacia atrás con una vuelta de carro provocando que su patada fuera certera en la quijada de Reaper que volvió a retroceder retomando sus 3 metros desde que empezó, Reaper jadeaba del cansancio mientras que NIghtmare tan solo suspiraba con un poco de rapidez demostrando igual su falta de energía pero no es tanta como su contrincante lo demostraba, ya que cito a nuestro Rey de pesadillas lleva una rutina de entrenamiento.

-Oye como esto me ha dejado "muerto" del cansancio.-los malos chistes jamás faltarían en un Sans ni aun que fuera la muerte misma, mientras suspiraba para recuperar su respiración regular.- pero admito que esto es tan malditamente emocionante.

-Je je entonces ya somos dos que pensamos igual.- menciono pesadilla al igual que Reaper sudando, dejando ver lo empapado que se encontraba su cuerpo.

Mientras que ambos esqueletos trataban de controlar sus respiraciones, un cuervo siendo un nuevo espectador se posó en una de las ramas del árbol de los sentimientos este volteo su cabeza para mirar detenidamente con su ojo la batalla.

Reaper tan solo gruño y salió disparado hacia Nightmare, tomándolo de su estómago para tumbarlo contra el suelo. Ambos ya estaban hartos de huir con la tele trasportación así que tomaron como solución los puñetazos. Nightmare soltó el primer golpe a su cara, Reaper lo contrataco con el mismo golpe hacia su cara, ambos comenzaron a soltar golpes frenéticos contra el cuerpo del contrario. Pero como Reaper se encuentra sometiendo el cuerpo del Rey le daba más ventaja para golpearlo, Nightmare soltó una patada a su estómago alejándolo para que el pudiera pararse y volver a remeter contra muerte lazándose encima para comenzar a sofocarlo con sus brazos mientras que sus piernas presionaban las costillas de Reaper comenzar a estrujar con tanta fuerza que parecía que iban a romperse, la muerte comenzaba a gruñir como un animal buscando una mejor forma de zafarse lo mejor que pudo hacer fue con sus dedos como si fueran cuchillos lo encajaron sin piedad contra el estómago de Nightmare perforando su eto cuerpo provocando un gruñido potente demostrando su dolor por parte de Pesadilla, pero aun así no lo soltaría.

-Demonios Pesadilla, ¿desde cuando en cuerpo te has vuelto tan fuerte?- Trato de hablar el dios, aun sin dejar de apuñalar con sus dedos el Eto cuerpo de Pesadilla en busca de quitárselo encima.

-A Comparación tuya dios de la muerte, yo sigo entrenando.-Nightmare susurro con esa maldita soberbia. Reaper aún no quería terminar esta batalla, pero su falta de energías y la experiencia de Nightmare en la batalla las tenía de perder, lo más sensato sería rendirse pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo miro a su hijo que se encontraba con unos ojos llenos de esperanza hacía el.

-¡VAMOS PAPA!, ¡TU PUEDES GANAR!-Grito Goth aun sin poder creer que su héroe estuviera perdiendo contra Nightmare.

Reaper tan solo sonrió pues no podía demostrarle enfrente de su querido hijo perder contra Nightmare, así que soltó un puñetazo en su quijada eso hizo que lo soltara, Nightmare retrocedió pues el golpe termino aturdiéndolo cuando este se recuperó miro por breves momentos a muerte solo para darse cuenta como Reaper se encontraba temblando del dolor, su eto cuerpo se veía con grandes golpes repartidos, pero su mirada llena de determinación por seguir hasta colapsar, delataban del por qué seguía luchando.

-Bien es suficiente por hoy, tu ganas Reaper estoy cansado y lo último de mi energía es para entrenar a los chicos.-Dicho esto Nightmare camino hacia el para extender su mano y estrechar con él, demostrando esa tradición el signo de paz o también de tregua. Reaper miro brevemente la mano de su compañero, solo se dispuso a sonreír y estrecharla.

-Je en verdad que eres una "Pesadilla"-este lo señalo divertido con un chasquido aligerando el ambiente con una broma, provocando que Nightmare apretara con fuerza su agarre sacado un chillido a Reaper por la fuerza que utilizo, y a si demostrando una vez más que Nightmare Sans no seguía la típica personalidad burlista de un Sans, rechazando por completo su naturaleza. Reaper tan solo sobo su mano adolorida.

-Bien chicos tomen sus puestos comenzare a enseñar como esquivar.-Nightmare tomo su gabardina cubriendo su cuerpo y su estómago que se notaba los huecos de los dedos de Muerte, poco a poco se teñían de rojo así que para evitar una hemorragia de su eto cuerpo lo hizo desaparecer y a si terminando de cubrirse. Los niños asintieron con gran energía que les dejo al mirar la batalla, se pararon para ir con Nightmare a empezar con su arduo entrenamiento.

-Vaya tío Nightamre, ¿algún día podremos hacer esos movimientos?- Pregunto muy interesado PJ.

-Tal vez cuando lo tengas dominado, bueno comencemos.

Mientras Nightmare comenzó a poner a correr primero a los niños para calentar su cuerpo, Reaper se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban los niños sentados, al momento de sentarse soltó un gemido de alivio mientras se cubría con su túnica he hizo desaparecer su eto cuerpo, su mirar se concentró ahora en el cuervo que aún seguía en la rama mirando ahora a los niños.

-Je bueno al menos tengo un compañero de banca.-Reaper bromeo de nuevo, pero esta vez mirar a los chicos aun con su típica sonrisa que cambio enseguida al ver a los gemelos correr.- Si supieran que su padre es el destructor...

Al mencionar eso el cuervo volteo hacia Reaper ahora su atención se la dirigió al dios de la muerte, la cual ni siquiera volteaba para mirar al cuervo ni muchos menos noto que la ave por breves segundos se glicheo dejando ver que alrededor del glich con una palabra "ERROR", al igual que sus colores cambiaron a un rojo con negro, pero fue breve el momento ya que volvió a la normalidad.

Reaper y Nightmare no eran los únicos que contemplaban entrenamiento de los niños.

Continuará... 


End file.
